


Just Friends

by amw53



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Wedding, nikiforov/katsuki wedding, the best fluff comes from angst, two and half years after the end of season one, yurio is in therapy and trying really hard but he still messes up sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amw53/pseuds/amw53
Summary: "'I can’t handle a whole entire day where all those idiots talk about is how much they love each other. So you’ll come to save me from a night of torture, right?'"Yuri asks Otabek to go to Viktor and Yuuri's wedding with him. Otabek agrees... and then forgets about it. Who will pick up the pieces when Yuri blows his fuse?





	Just Friends

July 2018  
During one of Yuri’s many visits to Kazakhstan during the off season, Otabek received a peculiar piece of mail. The two skaters had just returned to Otabek’s modest apartment, panting heavily after a run. Yuri flopped on Otabek’s couch as he caught the Kazakhstani skater staring intently, perhaps a little confusedly, on an envelope he’d grabbed from his mail box.

“What is it?” Currently seventeen, Yuri was undergoing a late growth spurt. His lean, lanky limbs stretched over the side of the couch, while he focused on catching his breath: however not too focused as to not have his curiosity peaked by whatever it was his friend was reading.

“Wedding invitation.” Otabek handed Yuri the envelope and, upon first glance, Yuri snorted. Viktor and Yuuri had bombarded his phone while they were picking out a layout for the invitation. He felt a warmth in his chest upon realizing they had gone with the invitation Yuri himself had said he’d liked best; however, he would take that feeling to the grave. Those idiots didn’t need to know how important their opinions were to him. “Why me?” Yuri met Otabek’s eyes and met his look of confusion with one of his own.

“Me? Duh? You’re going with me, right? I can’t handle a whole entire day where all those idiots talk about is how much they love each other. So you’ll come to save me from a night of torture, right?” Yuri felt his cheeks pinken. He’d assumed Otabek would accompany him to the wedding next year. He’d never even thought to ask Otabek and make sure they were on the same page.

“Mm. Yeah.” Otabek touched Yuri’s head fondly and went to start on dinner, leaving the younger boy to RSVP for the both of them.

-  
January 2019  
“Why couldn’t you bring Viktor with you?” Yuri sighed heavily, trying to appear more displeased than he actually was.

“He doesn’t want to see each other in our tuxes before the actual day. Says it’s bad luck.” Yuuri emerged from the dressing room in the tux shop they currently resided in.

“Isn’t that only the case when there’s a bride involved?” Yuri huffed, blowing the hair out of his face. “You look stupid.”

“Well, aren’t you into this kind of stuff anyway? Fashion and all? Besides, I don’t really know anyone in Russia outside the skaters.” 

“And that’s my fault you couldn’t make friends in the two and a half years you’ve been here?” Japanese Yuuri gave his younger, Russian counterpart a frown. “Fine, sorry. I’ll shut up.”

“You really don’t like this one?” Yuuri looked at himself in the three-way mirror. 

“It looks like you’re trying too hard. Let’s go somewhere else, they don’t have anything good here.”

Yuuri sighed, knowing he wouldn’t get anywhere as long as the Russian Yuri was in this kind of a mood. “Fine, let me get undressed and we’ll go.”

Thirty minutes later, the two Yu(u)ri’s found themselves sitting on a park bench, each with an ice cream cone in their hands. 

“Are you supposed to be eating that kind of stuff during the season? Doesn’t Viktor have you on a diet or something?” Yuri’s eyebrow perked as he watched the older skater dig in.

“I won’t tell if you won’t. Please don’t.” Yuuri looked pleadingly at Yuri, who shrugged.

“I don’t care enough to tell. I don’t want to get involved in your weird relationship any more than I already am.”

“Speaking of relationships…” Yuuri paused over his ice cream. “Are you bringing anyone to the wedding?”

Yuri rolled his eyes. He’d come to expect this behavior from Viktor but it seemed the Russian legend was rubbing off on his fiancé. “Otabek said he’d come with me.” Yuri picked a piece of grass to focus on so he wouldn’t have to meet the eyes of his slightly-too-invested-in-his-overall-happiness-and-wellbeing friend. 

“Okay.” If Viktor was there, Yuri would’ve had to endure a questionnaire on Otabek. The silence reminded Yuri that Katsudon was still Katsudon, even if he had a few more annoying traits now.

-

April 2019  
“I bought a suit in Italy during Worlds.” Though it was four AM in Saint Petersburg, it was seven AM in Kazakhstan. Yuri woke up early to facetime Otabek before he left for the day; Otabek scrubbed his dishes from breakfast while the two chatted. “A birthday gift to myself. I guess I can wear it for the wedding too.”

“Wedding?” Otabek stopped, quirking an eyebrow.

“Duh, Katsudon and Viktor’s. It’s only two months away.” Otabek nodded and resumed wiping down his kitchen counter. 

“Have fun.” Otabek didn’t even look up as his two words sent Yuri into an anxious flurry.

“What do you mean ‘have fun’? You’re going too! You remember, right?” Upon hearing Yuri’s pitch reach a higher octave than normal, Otabek stopped. If the look on his face was any indicator, he clearly didn’t remember.

“When is it?” 

“June 3rd.” Yuri huffed, trying to enforce those coping skills he’d learned in therapy. He started counting backwards from a hundred as he watched Otabek produce a day planner. Who uses a day planner? What is he, fifty years old? Yuri let himself get distracted from his counting before resuming again, anxiously watching Otabek flip through the antique book, before he finally landed and focused on the day in question.

“I can’t go.”

Yuri felt the room go upside down. “What?” 

“I’m going to a DJ expo in America. I already have my flight booked.” After almost three years of friendship with Yuri, Otabek should’ve been prepared for what came next. He wasn’t.

“You told me you’d go to this wedding with me a year ago! How can you just leave me to go by myself? I’ve been waiting all fucking year to go to this wedding! With you! And now you can’t go because you forgot and made other plans?!” Counting be damned, Yuri’s face flushed and his body shook.

Otabek shrugged. “What do you want me to do, Yuri? I’m going with friends, we already have our tickets.”

Yuri seethed. “So now your friends are more important than me?”

“You’re my friend too.” Otabek struggled to get himself out of the pit he’d lodged himself in but ended up only making the situation worse with each attempt to make it better.

“…friend?” Yuri quieted. “That’s all I am?”

Otabek stared at the phone screen where Yuri’s eyes watered, despite his best attempts to hold them back. “What else would you be?”

Yuri breathed sharply, keeping the tears at bay best he could. “You know what Otabek, go. Have a great fucking time in America with your friends. Who are, apparently, just like me. Because we’re ‘just friends’.” Otabek’s silence fueled Yuri’s fire. “Well, if we’re ‘just friends’, then I’m ending this ‘just friendship’.” Yuri tossed his phone across the room but not before slamming on the end button. 

An hour later, Yuuri and Viktor were awoken in the middle of the night to someone banging on their door. When Yuuri looked through the peephole, he saw eighteen-year-old Yuri Plisetsky, somehow looking weaker and feebler than before his growth spurt the previous year.

“Yuri, it’s five in the morning.” Yuuri rubbed at his eyes ferociously. 

“I messed up.” Yuri’s blood shot eyes caught the older skater’s attention, who then rushed him inside and made him a cup of tea.

-

June 2019  
Yuri shoveled his pork cutlet bowl down. It was the day before the wedding and he, along with most of the guests, was staying at Yu-Topia. Unlike the others, Yuri didn’t have to pay; the Katsukis had called him family, making the young Russian blush furiously before stalking off to his room. Now that he’d pushed the uncomfortable affection from his mind, he ate as fast as possible, hoping he wouldn’t have to talk to anyone if his mouth was perpetually full. However, with Phichit and Chris around, he would have no such luck.

“Where’s Otabek?” Phichit looked around for the Kazakhstani skater. Yuri ignored him, shoving more and more food in his mouth. 

“A lover’s quarrel?” Chris purred.

“Lover’s? I didn’t know you two were finally dating!” Phichit chirped excitedly. 

Begrudgingly, Yuri set down the chopsticks and swallowed. “He’s not coming and we’re not dating. Or friends.”

Phichit and Chris looked at each other quizzically. “Then why is he here?” Phichit asked.

Yuri went bug-eyed. “He’s in Japan?!”

Phichit snorted. “You’re serious? He’s in Yu-Topia.” Phichit and Chris didn’t understand how Yuri’s eyes could physically get any bigger, but they did. Before they could say another word, Yuri had shot up and ran out of the room. On his way out, he ran into Mari.

“Ah, Yurio, it’s so good-“

“Where’s Otabek’s room?” Yuri’s eyes darted back and forth.

“Nice to see you too.” Mari smirked. “You know, we’re not really allowed to give out that info-”

“Mari, please.” The pleading in Yuri’s eyes softened her.

“He’s in the third room on the left. He got here while you were in your room-” Once again, Yuri had shot off. 

Yuri almost punched a hole in the door, his adrenaline was pumping through him fast and furious. Instead, he managed to knock. When the door revealed the familiar face (admittedly less familiar than it had been a couple months ago), Yuri could’ve kissed him. Instead, he dropped to his knees and the tears came back.

“I’m so sorry, Otabek.” After a few moments, Yuri felt the older skater pick him up and set him down on the bed. Otabek sat next to him and pulled Yuri’s face against his chest and rubbed his back soothingly. “No, I don’t deserve this. I was so awful to you. I’m sorry.”

Otabek noticed Yuri was frantically avoiding eye contact, leading Otabek to gently lifting Yuri’s chin and meeting his eyes. “I’m sorry too. We had plans. So I’m here.”

Yuri hiccupped as he attempted to stop crying. “But what about your friends?”

“You’re more important.” Yuri squirmed a little, uncomfortable under Otabek’s intense gaze. 

“But… we’re just friends.”

“Do just friends wake up at four in the morning just to talk to each other? Or share a bed? Or do this?” Otabek leaned in and gave Yuri a soft, brisk kiss. “You’re not just a friend.” Yuri could fell his heart beating faster and harder. He hoped Otabek couldn’t tell; that would be majorly embarrassing.

“I think I might pass out.” Yuri stammered. He had ascended to a higher plane of being and was currently on autopilot. Otabek chuckled and went back in for another kiss when a certain pair of idiots interrupted.

“Otabek! I was wondering when you’d get here!” Viktor grandly opened the door, Yuuri in tow. Once the older skaters realized what they’d walked in on, Yuuri frantically tried removing Viktor from the situation.

“Viktor, we’ve got to go do- that thing!” Yuuri tugged on Viktor’s arm but Viktor was not budging. “C’mon!”

“Would you look at that, Yuuri? Yurio is here too! How was your flight-” Yuuri had finally shoved his soon-to-be-husband out of the way and popped his head in before shutting the door behind him. “Sorry for the intrusion! Please continue!”

“I can’t believe those idiots are getting married…” Yuri grumbled.

Otabek changed the topic abruptly. “Did you dream about me?”

Yuri’s cheeks colored. “What?! No! That would be ridiculous!”

Otabek smirked. “That’s not what Katsuki told Viktor. You talk in your sleep.

Yuri silently fumed. Katsudon… Otabek tugged at his hand, bringing him back to reality.

“You’re cute when you’re embarrassed.” Otabek brushed a strand of hair from Yuri’s face and Yuri wondered if his face would ever return to its normal color again.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! This is my first time writing Yuri On Ice but I've been reading so much good YOI fic lately that I couldn't help myself! Hope you enjoyed :-)


End file.
